Gothic Angels meets Pheonix Flame
by jasminemyrose
Summary: KaiOC,DISSCOUNTINED IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTUINE THIS PMEMAIL ME WITH YOUR IDEA AND WHERE YOU ARE TAKING IT, I WILL GIVE YOU THE NEEDED INFO
1. Killing me softly, Players

A girl around the age of 16 stood before her class her raven black hair trailed down her back like a waterfall, her green eyes scanned her former classmates like a lioness hunting her prey, and a black tang top hugged her high breasts and curvy features, chains dangled on her sides of her black jeans, a pair of white sneakers dangled from her feet as she sat on a stool bored waiting for her teacher's signal to begin.

"Miss Inuko, you may begin" Mr. Sage said the girl sighed "bout bloody time" she mumbled as she begin to strum the cords of a guitar she nodded along with the melody once satisfied with the tune she began to sing

_'Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words' _

_'Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song'_

She sang unaware of the bewildered gazes she was receiving Mr. Sage smiled in approval

_'Telling my whole life ...with his words_

_Killing me softly ...with his song'_

_'I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
and so I came to see him, to listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes'_

She closed her eyes as if hypnotized by the melody a sad smile grazed her lips as she nodded along

_'Strumming my pain with his fingers  
singing my life with his words'_

_'Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly ...with his song  
Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song'_

She strummed the cords with such grace yet force as she sang with a passion she forgot everyone and everything around her she was only focused on the song

_'I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly ...with his song  
Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song_

_He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
But he was there, this stranger, singing clear and loud_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly ...with his song  
Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song'_

She took a gasping breath as if holding back tears then strummed the last cord as she sang the last verse

_'Strumming my pain..._

She breathed in as she looked at the gawking faces before her she looked at her teacher he nodded in approval and she took her seat next to a silver haired girl with golden eyes she worn a white loose T-shirt, baggy tan jeans and white trainers she looked at the girl next to her "and you said ya can't sing" she said smugly the raven haired girl smirked "I did, must have slipped my mind before" she said they both snickered "Miss Inuko, Miss Kazak is there a problem?" Mr. Sage questioned as he walked over to the two snickering teens they shook there heads "no sir" they said, he eyed them suspiciously but walked away none the less

"Kai Hiwatari" he said as he looked at his chart when no one rose he called again "Kai Hiwatari" he said again as he searched the class he sighed _not again _he thought suddenly a dueled haired teen walked in along with a red haired teen Mr. Sage looked crossed with the two teens "Mr. Hiwatari, Mr. Ivanov care to tell the class and I why you are late, for the tenth time?" Mr. Sage seethed the two looked at the class and smirked at the teacher "loved to teach, but can't loved to, can't" the dueled haired teen said coolly the class snickered "well Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Ivanov then I have no choice then to give you both detention" Mr. Sage said crossed they shrugged unfazed by the threat it wasn't a big deal if they got detention they would just skip it like always, the teacher sighed and shook his head "very well, take your seats" he said the two did as told and took there seats next to the silver and the raven haired girls.

"So, Viper care to have dinner tonight?" the red haired teen asked the flame haired girl she scowled "dinner with you?" she asked he nodded she smirked "you can just keep on dreaming Ivanov" she scoffed as she went back to reading "aw, come on I'm not all that bad y'know?" he said she looked at him with raised eyebrows "do you really expect me to believe that?" she asked he shrugged "it was worth a shot" he said she sighed "look, Tala I'm not nor ever will be interested in you, so give up" she said as she got up to replace her book and get a new one "come on, you don't even know me" he said "nor do I think I want to" she said as she sat back down he sighed "come on, just one date?" he pleaded she sighed and got up "get a clue Ivanov" she said as she walked out the door "so I'll pick you up around eight-ish?" he called "dream on" she said as she waved her hand as she walked off.

The raven haired girl shuffled through her locker "looking for something?" a husky voice asked "nothing you would be interested in, Hiwatari" she snarled "if it involves you I'm sure I'll be interested in it" he whispered in her ear she shuddered and rolled her eyes "the only thing you're interested in Hiwatari is something you're not getting from me, so go bother your little whore friends" she growled he smirked "so I'm guessing you wouldn't be interested in going to a club with me and a few friends tonight?" he asked "and be clamed and treated as a slut, no thanks" she scoffed as she found what she was looking for, she slipped on her headphones and pressed play the music filled her ears and blocked out the outside world she glanced at the dueled haired teen as she felt his gaze on her, she sighed and slipped off the headphones "can I help you?" she asked he smirked "yeah, you can come to Hot Spot with me tonight" he said she rolled her eyes "would you also like me to dress up in a black halter, jeans shorts, black high heel boots and slide down a pole?" she retorted sarcastically he smirked "yeah, then maybe we can go back to my house and have a lil party" he said she rolled her eyes "the only way that will ever happen is if you and your lil friends stop foolin' and get serious in a relationship, so yeah since that will never happen" she shrugged as she slipped on her headphones and walked off "think about it, Rouge" he called "whatever, Kai" she called back as she walked out into the court yard.

"How could we get detention?" Tala groaned "do you want me to go over it?" Kai scoffed as he leaned on a tree Tala glanced at him "what's eatin' you man?" he asked Kai sighed "that Rouge chick?" Tala questioned "she's different y'know?" Kai said "yeah, she's the only one you haven't screwed yet" Tala said "not only that, she's something else like she has a secret" Kai said "a secret?" Tala asked Kai nodded "like what?" he asked Kai glared at him "do ya think I would be standin' here if I knew that?" he growled "hey, man calm down, I know she's fine but she's just a chick" Tala said "no, Tala she's not just a chick, she's –,"

"She's an ookami-youkai, Storm she's not normal" Viper stated Storm sighed "so what Viper she's a wolf demon, I'm a neko-jin, you're a vampire and Sapphire's a yami- tenshi a dark angel, we're all demons of some sort so why is Rouge any different?" Storm said Viper sighed "she's not it's just, a wolf?" she said "what and being half vampire isn't weird?" Storm asked Viper glared at her but her eyes soon softened again "gomen, Storm it's just, it just shocked me that she kept something like that, from us" she said "it is kinda weird, but that would explain why she's our leader" Storm said "yeah, stubborn, loyal, and all round bad girl" Viper said they both snickered and went back to eating.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the new story I was talking about I hope you like it, and I hope it's as good as Players or better, oh and I need ideas for this, so R&R plz thanks – Jasmine (personally I think it's better then Players) lol,** **oh and I don't own the song Killing me Softly that's by the fugees, and I don't nor never will own Beyblade. **


	2. Secrets revealed

**LAST TIME:** "That Rouge chick?" Tala questioned "she's different y'know?" Kai said "yeah, she's the only one you haven't screwed yet" Tala said "not only that, she's something else like she has a secret" Kai said "a secret?" Tala asked Kai nodded "like what?" he asked Kai glared at him "do ya think I would be standin' here if I knew that?" he growled "hey, man calm down, I know she's fine but she's just a chick" Tala said "no, Tala she's not just a chick, she's –,"

"She's an ookami-youkai, Storm she's not normal" Viper stated Storm sighed "so what Viper she's a wolf demon, I'm a neko-jin, you're a vampire and Sapphire's a yami- tenshi a dark angel, we're all demons of some sort so why is Rouge any different?" Storm said Viper sighed "she's not it's just, a wolf?" she said "what and being half vampire isn't weird?" Storm asked Viper glared at her but her eyes soon softened again "gomen, Storm it's just, it just shocked me that she kept something like that, from us" she said "it is kinda weird, but that would explain why she's our leader" Storm said "yeah, stubborn, loyal, and all round bad girl" Viper said they both snickered and went back to eating.

* * *

The next day Rouge woke up with a sore head she glanced at her clock and groaned "5:00AM, why do I keep waking up so early" she groaned as she sat up only to get a major head rush, she held her head as her vision became clearer she sighed "might as well get up now, I'm never going to get any more sleep in" she mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom, once she showered and brushed her teeth she made her way to her walk in closet, she smiled at her selections "hmm…what to were?" she murmured to herself as she looked at her wardrobe she smirked as she pulled out her items and put them on, she smirked as she studied herself in her full sized mirror, she wore a black short tang top, a blue jean jacket, blue tight jeans, and her regular sneakers once satisfied with her clothing she went into the bathroom, she smiled at her refection as she added on some lip-gloss, "if Hiwatari wants to mess with me, he's got another thing coming" she said as she got into her convertible Mustang, she put as the radio and drove off.

"Miss Inuko, care to tell the class what the lesson is about?" Mrs.Owbin loud voice broke through Rouge's daydreaming, she snapped her head towards the front of the room "huh?" she asked Mrs. Owbin sighed "Rouge, this is the fifth time you haven't been paying attention, you know the routine detention" she said Rouge grunted and turned back to the window and dream land, after the lesson the bell rang Rouge collected her books and walked to the door "oh, Rouge can I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Owbin asked Rouge nodded and walked over to the desk "Rouge, have you been getting your needed sleep, it's not like you to miss more then one lesson?" she asked "oh, I'm fine I've just been occupied at the moment, I'll make up the lessons" Rouge said "Rouge I'm not worried about you making up the missed work, I'm worried about your health you're a great student with a lot of potential, I don't want all that to be wasted" Mrs. Owbin said concerned Rouge sighed "look, Mrs. Owbin I'm touched by your concern but I'm fine, if you excuse me I have to get to gym" she said more rudely then she had hoped, and walked out the door.

The two doors swung out that led to the outside track the students looked up from there exercises to see the misfortunate student, they all knew the routine you're late, you run, Kai and Tala smirked when they saw the raven haired girl stretch out her legs before she ran, once she was done she picked herself up with ease and smirked at the two boys "see something you like?" she asked with a taunting smirk the two boys grinned "yeah, now only if that shirt of yours was completely off" Tala chirped she rolled her eyes "keep on dreaming in that lil world of yours Ivanov" she sneered before hitting the track the two looked at her as she sprinted around the track with ease.

"Inuko, get over here!" the gym teacher Mr. Kazak called as she rounded the track on her finial lap, she jogged over with ease and glanced at Kai when she felt his gaze she smirked tauntingly at him, "now, I want Kai and Rouge to lead you group of maggots through the woods, follow them and listen to them, now lets go" he bellowed as he blew his whistle "no way am I following you two through the bug infected woods" Tala whined as he made his way over to Kai and Rouge, she smirked at him "why, afraid you won't be able to keep up and get lost in the scary woods?" she taunted he glared at her "I could outlast you any day" he challenged "right" she said doubtfully as she swung her legs in the air Tala growled "maggots, lets go" Mr. Kazak yelled "see ya at the finish line, boys" Rouge said as she made her way to the track swaying her hips tauntingly the two groaned with desire before heading to the track.

"You'll go easy, right Kai-koi?" Scarlet pouted sweetly as she batted her eyelashes Rouge scowled with disgust "he might for a good lye or two, but I won't, keep up or get lost" Rouge seethed and headed down the track to the woods Kai and Tala watched her with awe as she cleared a pile of broken trees with ease, while the rest struggled to clear them.

Rouge looked around her aware, her keen instincts acting up but she didn't know why, "so, the lil ookami- youkai is all grown up, and as beautiful as ever" a husky voice said Rouge's eyes split as she heard the familiar and unwelcome voice and a low growl emitted from her throat "what are you doing here, inu-youka you know you're no longer welcome in my presences" she growled "ah, I'm just admiring the lovely view" he said as he brushed a stray strand of ebony hair away she scowled and ripped away from his grasp "don't you dare touch me, you bakadon" she spat as she finally faced her intruder he had brown messy hair, a tan completion, dark grey secretive eyes, and a black trench coat worn out from over use, a twisted smirk grew on his lips "master Ruku is a waiting your presence back in Death Valley" he announced her gaze darkened "you can tell that old bakadon that I'm not coming back" she spat as she ran off again _"you can't hid from your past forever young Rouge, you will become princess of the dark realm"_ he thought before jumping up on a branch and vanished "what's an ookami-youkai and inu-youka?" Kai whispered as he leaned on a tree overhearing the conversation between the two demons _what Death Valley? What's going on? _He thought before running off to catch up with the other students.

When he reached the finish line, he saw Rouge hand cocked on one hip lazily with a smug smirk on her lips "you get lost Hiwatari?" she asked smugly he glared at her and kept walking "oh, Kai how could you leave me with that slut, she was so mean" Scarlet pouted as she clung onto his arm he scowled at her and brushed her off none to gently "Kai?" she pouted he glanced at her and glared before walking off again Rouge looked at the slate haired teen as he walked off _what's he up to?_ She thought before following him after she got changed.

When she neared her destination she crept up along the wall so he wouldn't see her, he went into a room she peeked through the window on the door and saw him at a computer, she growled when she couldn't see what he was typing her keen instincts kicked in and she could see better then before, her eyes widened as she saw what he was researching _ookami-youkai, inu-youka how did he find out? _She thought panicked "oh, this is not good, not good at all" she whispered before hurrying off to find her friends.

"Storm, Viper, Sapphire" she called as she reached the court yard a red streak appeared and disappeared before her eyes "you called?" three female voices said she spun around to see her friends "guys this is not good" she said they looked at her concerned "what is it?" they asked in union she sighed "we've been summoned back, Lord Ruku is waiting" she said all three girls gazes darkened "there's more, I don't know how but Kai found out about, the ookami and inu demon spirits" she said "so they are demons?" a husky male voice asked they turn and see Kai "I figured I'd find you here, Rouge" he said she glared at him "how did you find out about the ookami?" she seethed "I heard your lil conversation with that other demon, plus something called research" "but I didn't find everything I need to know" he said and looked at Rouge "why do you care about the spirits?" she growled "it's interesting stuff, especially since a few walk among us mortals" he said as he glanced at all four girls Rouge growled in defeat "you tell anyone about what you've discovered and I'll rip out your throat" she seethed as she grabbed him by his throat to make her point clear he nodded and she let go and walked off with her friends.

"She will return and become queen even if you have to drag her here dead" an angry voice seethed "yes, Lord Ruku but what about the others?" the inu-youka asked his master "they don't matter to me anymore, do what you wish to them, just bring me the girl" Lord Ruku seethed the inu-youka nodded and walked off to do his masters bidding and bring the rightful queen back to her throne, Rouge Inuko.

"Hey, guys I'll meet you later, I got detention" Rouge said as she and her friends walk down the hallway they nodded and they went there separate ways. When she walked into the room all the icy and desirable gazes were on her, she scowled when she met a pair of crimson and ice blue eyes "hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a blonde haired male swooned trying to gain her attention but failed "Alex, leave her alone" Kai said icily Alex knew better then to mess with Kai, and obeyed "so, what are you doing here ookami-youkai?" Tala asked Rouges eyes widened and her glare darkened towards Kai "you told him?" she hissed deadly "don't worry Tala can keep a secret" Kai defended "yeah, just as well as he can stop screwing girls" Rouge retorted as she put on her headphones she closed her eyes, but soon opened one to meet the desired gazes from the two teens "can I help you?" she hissed "what is an ookami-youkai?" Tala asked she sighed "it's a wolf demon" she said "are there other kinds of demons?" Kai asked she nodded "like?" Tala questioned "like an inu-youka a dog demon" she said "what do they eat, do they drink peoples blood?" Tala asked she rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance "what is this fifty questions or something?" she seethed they smirked "could be" they said she rolled her eyes and slumped back in her chair "I would rather go back to Lord Ruku then stay here with these two bakas" she mumbled "who's Lord Ruku?" Kai asked Rouges gaze darkened as she recalled the man or in this case demon that ruined her life and she began to explain.

"Wow" the two breathed as Rouge finished her story she nodded _she sounds so much like me_ Kai thought she sighed as the bell finally rang, the two followed her "what are you two my body guards?" she hissed as they continued to follow her "no, we just want to know more about you" Tala said she sighed "there's nothing more, I'm a wolf demon, I'm the princess of the Dark Realm, end of story" she said flatly _" I know there's more behind the story you told us, you just barley scratched the surface" _Kai thought as he looked at the dark angel that captured his heart, _why can't I tell them, they seem trustworthy? _She thought _they only seem trustworthy, but they're players you can't trust them no matter how trustworthy they seem _her inner demon said she mentally nodded and glanced at the two she sighed _why do I have this feeling towards Kai, it's not hatred, it's something more pleasant, ever since I met him I've had this feeling towards him _she thought before walking away.

She growled as she heard footsteps "quit following me" she hissed as she turned around only to be met with an icy gaze from grey eyes that belonged to the only person or demon she didn't want to see at that moment or ever she growled "inu-youka" she hissed he smirked "surprised?" he asked smugly she scowled "surprised isn't the word I would use, more like disgusted" she spat "why be disgusted by your own kind?" he asked she glared at him "I am not of your kind, nor will I ever be" she hissed deadly he scowled "you will come back and claim the throne" he ordered "never, Ruku wants to destroy my fathers kingdom and use my power for his evil deeds" she snarled "you will become queen" he said in a low growl as he watched her walk off.

* * *

So, here's the second chap I hope ya liked it cuz it took me forever to write, I was going to save this part until later in the story but I ran out of ideas and this came to mind, so plz send me some ideas and R&R thanks so much-Jasmine 


	3. Clubing, and new feelings

LAST TIME: "oh, this is not good, not good at all" she whispered before hurrying off to find her friends.

"Storm, Viper, Sapphire" she called as she reached the court yard a red streak appeared and disappeared before her eyes "you called?" three female voices said she spun around to see her friends "guys this is not good" she said they looked at her concerned "what is it?" they asked in union she sighed "we've been summoned back, Lord Ruku is waiting" she said "She will return and become queen even if you have to drag her here dead" an angry voice seethed "yes, Lord Ruku but what about the others?" the inu-youka asked his master "they don't matter to me anymore, do what you wish to them, just bring me the girl" Lord Ruku seethed the inu-youka nodded and walked off to do his masters bidding and bring the rightful queen back to her throne, Rouge Inuko. ever she growled "inu-youka" she hissed he smirked "surprised?" he asked smugly she scowled "surprised isn't the word I would use, more like disgusted" she spat "why be disgusted by your own kind?" he asked she glared at him "I am not of your kind, nor will I ever be" she hissed deadly he scowled "you will come back and claim the throne" he ordered "never, Ruku wants to destroy my fathers kingdom and use my power for his evil deeds" she snarled "you will become queen" he said in a low growl as he watched her walk off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge growled "how stupid is this guy?" she mumbled as she watched the inu-youka looking through her things, _"he obviously isn't that smart, otherwise he wouldn't be looking through my locker" _she thought "ah, what have we here?" the demon asked as he took out a black chocker with a sliver locket hooked on it Rouge gasped "stupid, my locket how could I forget" she growled as he was about to open it, "not in your life, inu-youka" she snarled as she came out from behind the wall he smirked "something precious of yours?" he asked with a twisted smirk she growled as she stormed over to him "get your disgusting, low-life, traitor of paws off my necklace" she growled as she snatched her necklace and tied it around her neck, she glared at him "what are you doing here?" she hissed "you must come back" he said her glare only darkened "no" she said flatly "my life depends on it" he said she scowled "my brother can have your useless life, I'm not coming back" she growled for the first time in his life the inu-youka was scared "please mistress" he begged she glowered down at him "I never thought an inu-youka of your standers would sink so low as to beg" she scoffed before walking off, the inu-youka stood there before walking off to his doom.

"Ugh I'm so hungry" Tyson complained as they waited for Rouge, Kai scowled "Tyson, you nearly ate the entire restaurant, and you're still hungry!" Sapphire snarled "I'm a growing boy, I need to eat" he defended "and I'm annoyed, and wish you two would shut up but I ain't complaining" a female voice said they looked and saw a raven haired girl leaning against a brick wall "Rouge, where have you been?" Kai questioned a hint of worry in his voice she shrugged "around, not like you care" she uttered under her breath as she passed him, her green eyes cold as steel as she glanced at him, he had a confused look plastered on his face she smirked "now, come on before Tyson starves" Viper said "somehow I doubt that could ever happen" Rouge said they all laugh "not funny" Tyson muttered as they walked off Kai lagged behind lost in his own thoughts "Kai, you coming?" Tala questioned as he turned to the slate haired Russian, Kai nodded and followed the red head.

"How disgusting" Rouge uttered as she stared at Tyson scarf down two bowls of noodles she scowled and looked at Ray who was cuddled strangely close to Storm "is he always like this?" she asked as she glanced at Tyson Ray nodded "where does he put it all?" she asked bewildered and disgusted as her nose crippled up in disgust as she looked at Tyson scarf down another helping of Raman, "that's one answer that will be unknown for ages" Kai said as he glanced at his teammate "ok, I'm done this is just disgusting" Rouge said as she slid out from the booth and walked out into the midnight air, Kai looked at her as she walked out and followed.

The midnight air blew into her face as her raven black hair danced in the wind "aren't you cold?" a husky voice asked she turned a little startled "not really" she said as another gust of wind blew she shivered, and hugged herself to keep warm suddenly something warm wrapped around her she looked up and saw a black jacket draped around her shoulders, with Kai standing behind her she raised an eyebrow "what about you?" she asked as she pulled the jacket closer, he shrugged "don't worry about it" he said and leaned next to her looking up at the sky "what did you mean, when you said not like I care where you are?" he asked as he glanced at her "I just ment not like you'd care what I'm doing or where I am" she said, a look of stockiness fell over his features "why would you think that?" he asked she shrugged "nobody else does, so why should you" she said as she looked at him "because maybe I care about you, you're not giving me much credit" he said she cringed _"he cares about me?" _she asked herself "why, why do you care about me?" she asked a hint of shock and bewilderment in her voice he sighed, here he was, he was actually going to say how he feels about her "because I-," he was cut off by the door slamming open " out all of you, out!" an angry voice seethed as Tyson, Sapphire, Tala, Viper, Ray and Storm were thrown out of the restaurant and landed on the pavement with a loud "oof" Kai and Rouge both raised an eyebrow as they looked at the piled teens "ugh, Tyson get off me" Sapphire cried as she pushed Tyson off her and stood dusting herself off the rest of the group did the same "what happened to you guys?" Rouge asked trying to suppress her laughter "Tyson ate the whole buffet and disgusted the people, so we ended up getting kicked out!" Sapphire seethed as her blue hair was pulled in odd angles by the wind, Rouge looked bewildered at Tyson "way to go, Tyson" she said "it's not my fault they didn't prepare enough food" he said "you can be such a ino, Tyson" Sapphire said as they walked off "so now where do we go?" Viper asked "I got an idea, Tyson can eat all he want and we can have a good time and it's all for free" Kai said "we're not going to an alley way are we?" Rouge asked Kai smirked "no, come on" he said as he grabbed her wrist and they walked off along with the rest of the two gangs.

When they reached there destination the group of girls looked bewildered "a warehouse?" Storm asked as they stared at a dark broken down warehouse "come on" Kai said as he pulled Rouge into the warehouse along with the others "wow" she breathed as she stared at smoke covered dancing bodies with a DJ in the background and a bar with a stage in the back "welcome to my paradise" Kai said Rouge looked at him "you own this place?" she asked he nodded as he dragged her up some neon colored stairs and into a lounge "ok, everyone you now know the rules so go have some fun" Kai said as he finished explaining the rules and handed out VIP passes everyone besides Rouge went there separate ways to go have some fun, Rouge leaned over the railing looking down at the dancing bodies and DJ at the turntable, she glanced at Kai whose lap was preoccupied by a blonde giving him a lap dance she looked back down to the crowd a hint of sadness in her eyes, she shook her head lightly _once a player, always a player_ she thought sadly as she sighed and walked over to the stairs but stopped once she felt two pair of strong arms wrap around her waist "where're you going?" a husky voice breathed into her neck she looked to the ground "don't you have something better to do?" she asked a hint of hurt faltered in her voice his crimson eyes showed confusion and hurt "no" he whispered she sighed trying her best not to fall for his charm, she rolled her eyes "does a certain blonde come to mind?" she asked icily, "oh" was all he could say as he looked to the ground "yeah…so if you excuse me" she said as she untangled him from her "I got somewhere to be" she said as she made her way down the stairs and into the mass of grinding bodies.

The music blasted in her ears washing away all the pain and confusion, as she started to dance to the rhythm of the music she turned around to be met with a pair of green eyes she smiled and started to dance grinding into him, his hot breath beating on her neck as his hands roamed her body "Rouge" she heard Kai's voice call she closed her eyes tighter, grinding harder into the person "you're hot" he breathed lustfully into her ear as he nipped her sensitive skin, she groaned taking this as his cue to continue the green eyed teen bit down on her neck, Rouges eyes fluttered opened as she realized what he was doing feeling his teeth grind into her skin, she pushed him away he smirked "come on baby, don't play hard to get" he swooned Rouge glared at him "hard to get, I'll show you hard to get" she seethed as she walked over to him she smirked at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck he smirked, her smirk disappeared as she kneed him in the groin he groaned as he fell on the floor "try hard to get your balls back into place, asshole" she seethed "bitch" he groaned as she walked away and up into the lounge.

Kai walked over to her "you ok?" he asked as he saw the disgusted face with a hint of sadness "fine" she said as she shrugged his arm off and walked up to the balcony on the third floor upstairs, Kai followed and he softened as he saw her stained face he walked over to her "Rouge, what happened?" he asked she faced him "nothing" she said and looked back down over the edge he pulled her to him "I know something's wrong, what is it?" he whispered soothingly into her ear, she let out a soft groan resisting the urge to cry, "Rouge?" Kai asked as he turned her to face him she looked to the ground not meeting his gaze, he lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb so she was looking at him and he saw hurt, confusion, and a lost scared child in her green orbs, he sighed "Rou-," he was cut off by her lips crushed against his, he was shocked at first but soon regained his balance and pulled away, she had a dazed look on her face but soon came back to reality "oh, god Kai I'm so sorry" she said he smirked "I knew you couldn't resist my charming personality for long" he boasted she rolled her eyes "you wish, Hiwatari" she scoffed before walking away he followed.

He looked over the railing as he reached the second floor, and saw a raven haired girl dancing in the mass of grinding bodies he smirked and walked down to the dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her and she turned to see who had dared to touch her, she smirked as she recognized who it was "you just can't stay away from me, can you Hiwatari?" she said teasing him as she grinded into him he smirked as she grinded into him she sways her hips against him, while gripping his soft slate hair, while he rubs his hands all over her slim body, her head falls back as he winds down with her following, Kai's hands roam over her body while she gripped his hair, he takes her hands with his and guided her hands up and down his body making them grind closer, she turns around and winds down swaying her hips in between Kai's legs he smirks in delight, she grind down hard against him and she hears him let out a soft moan in delight she smirks as the song ended "damn, your good" he pants she smirks "I try" she said he smiled and pulled her closer she stares up into his crimson orbs and smile as there faces got closer until they met in a tender kiss, to his surprise she didn't fight the kiss, so he pulled back "Kai?" she questioned at his sudden action he sighed "Rouge, I- I got to go" he said before walking off, she stared after him confused but decided it was best not to follow him and walked off.


	4. A Date and a Birthday Party

**LAST TIME:** Rouge growled "how stupid is this guy?" she mumbled as she watched the inu-youka looking through her things, _"he obviously isn't that smart, otherwise he wouldn't be looking through my locker" _she thought "ah, what have we here?" the demon asked as he took out a black chocker with a sliver locket hooked on it Rouge gasped "stupid, my locket how could I forget" she growled as he was about to open it, "not in your life, inu-youka" she snarled as she came out from behind the wall he smirked "something precious of yours?" he asked with a twisted smirk she growled as she stormed over to him "get your disgusting, low-life, traitor of paws off my necklace" she growled as she snatched her necklace and tied it around her neck, she glared at him "what are you doing here?" she hissed "you must come back" he said her glare only darkened "no" she said flatly "my life depends on it" he said she scowled "my brother can have your useless life, I'm not coming back" she growled for the first time in his life the inu-youka was scared "please mistress" he begged she glowered down at him "I never thought an inu-youka of your standers would sink so low as to beg" she scoffed before walking off, the inu-youka stood there before walking off to his doom.

"what did you mean, when you said not like I care where you are?" he asked as he glanced at her "I just ment not like you'd care what I'm doing or where I am" she said, a look of stockiness fell over his features "why would you think that?" he asked she shrugged "nobody else does, so why should you" she said as she looked at him "because maybe I care about you, you're not giving me much credit" he said she cringed _"he cares about me?" _she asked herself "why, why do you care about me?" she asked a hint of shock and bewilderment in her voice he sighed, here he was, he was actually going to say how he feels about her "because I-," he was cut off by the door slamming open

"a warehouse?" Storm asked as they stared at a dark broken down warehouse "come on" Kai said as he pulled Rouge into the warehouse along with the others "wow" she breathed as she stared at smoke covered dancing bodies with a DJ in the background and a bar with a stage in the back

, "Rouge?" Kai asked as he turned her to face him she looked to the ground not meeting his gaze, he lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb so she was looking at him and he saw hurt, confusion, and a lost scared child in her green orbs, he sighed "Rou-," he was cut off by her lips crushed against his, he was shocked at first but soon regained his balance and pulled away, she had a dazed look on her face but soon came back to reality "oh, god Kai I'm so sorry" she said he smirked "I knew you couldn't resist my charming personality for long" he boasted she rolled her eyes "you wish, Hiwatari" she scoffed before walking away he followed.

"Rouge, I- I got to go" he said before walking off, she stared after him confused but decided it was best not to follow him and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rouge entered her classroom and all eyes were on her, she glared at everyone "Miss Inuko, why are you late?" Mr. Hurkian asked Rouge grunted "why are you always on my case, now I'd appreciate if you remove that clammy claw of yours off, before I remove it for you" she growled he glared down at her "do you know what I imagine you and you're back talking attitude in the principals office, now" he said she glared at him "do you know what I imagine Mr. Hurkian, you and this entire fucking school up my ass" she growled before walking to the principals office.

"He will see you know" the secretary said Rouge grunted and walked into the office, "please sit down, Rouge" Mr. Gen said she ignored him and stayed in her pose, leaning against the wall "look, why don't you just say I got detention and we can get on with our lives?" she said bored "I'm afraid you've gone beyond detention Rouge" he said she opened her eyes "you're suspended, for a week" he said "what!" she cried "pack up your things, and return your books" he said she sighed before glaring at him and walking off.

"Suspended!" Storm yelled along with Sapphire and Viper, Rouge nodded as she packed up her things "I swear these teachers are just out to get me" Rouge growled as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, "oh, I'm gonna miss my girls" she said as she hugged them before she left "hey, come on Rouge it's not like you're going away forever just for a week, actually you're lucky you don't have any homework and you don't have to deal with KFT" Viper said Rouge raised an eyebrow "KFT?" she asked "King Fucker Tala" she said they all laugh "hey, Inuko, I heard you got suspended?" A husky voice said they turn and see Kai and Tala walking up to them, "yeah, and it'll be the best week off of my life" she said Kai smirked "oh, but wouldn't you miss me?" he asked she rolled her eyes "yeah right" she said "hmm…good side to this is now I can have Viper without you interfering" Tala said Viper glared at him as he sunk his arm around her "you honestly think I'm gonna let a man whore like you lye a finger on me?" she sneered as she brushed his arm off "oh, I know you love me baby" he smirked as he pulled her to him "you wish Ivanov, tell what is it like to live in a world of consent stupidity?" she asked "hm…I don't know, why don't you stop by sometime" he said she growled at him "why don't you go stick your head in the gutter, KFT" she growled before walking off with the rest of the gang.

Suddenly Rouge got pulled back and into a well toned chest she glanced back, but then turned around "Kai, what do you want?" she asked he pushed her up against a wall of lockers and captured her lips, he broke away with a small smirk on his lips as his face hovered over hers "hey" he whispered she glared at him "hey, get off" she growled as she pushed him off "oh, come on don't tell me you didn't like it?" he said she sighed "Kai, if this is about the kiss at the club, it ment nothing it was just a spur of the moment thing" she said he looked to the ground then he looked back at her "so, just a spur of the moment, nothing else?" he asked she nodded regretting it he sighed and began to walk off, but Rouge stopped him "I am so gonna regret this" she whispered before she looked to the ground "Kai, wait" she said he turned around and looked at her "what?" he asked no emotion emitted from his voice, "will you- will you go out with me this Friday?" she asked he looked shocked but soon regain his balance "um…sure how bout 8:00?" he asked she smiled and nodded he smirked before kissing her on the cheek and walking off, she sighed "I am so dead" she groaned before walking off to the court yard.

She smiled as she breathed in the fresh air, "it's so nice to be out of that place" she said as she sat under a Sakura blossom tree and took out a sketch pad and pencil, while she listened to music and she started to sketch she hummed to the song "oh, Well, I'm tired of staying at home I'm bored and alone I'm sick of wasting all my time" she sang softly as she stared at the picture she just created she sighed as she realized what she drew, the one thing that had been on her mind what she was afraid of, her brother she groaned as she rested her head on her arms _he's coming, I can feel his presents in the air_ her inner demon said _he can hunt for me all he wants I'm not going back _she thought as she walked to her house.

When she walked in, she flicked on the lights and jumped as she saw everyone "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROUGE" she read on a blue banner she looked back to the people and her eyes darkened "whose idea was this?" she asked Tyson walked to the front "it was mine, happy birthday" he said she glared at him "remove it all" she said he was shocked "But Rouge" he started "I said to remove it all, now" she said before walking up stairs and into her room Kai sighed "I'll talk to her" he said before walking up the stairs.

When he reached her room he heard music and faint sobs coming from the other side of the door "Rouge" he yelled over the music "go away, Kai" she said he opened the door and stared in awe her room was unique for one, the walls were painted a dark crimson color, the rug was black with some sliver specks splashed all over it, in the center was a king sized bed, with purple crimson sheets with black pillows to match, there was a black blanket with two horses running one white and one black side by side, he looked over to the window and saw Rouge curled up on a black chair with the stereo blasting behind her and a sketch pad in her lap, with the moonlight caressing over her she looked almost angelic, there was a computer on a desk in the corner, the desk was covered in sketches and paper with songs and poems on them _she's not half bad _he thought as he looked over some of the sketches and poems, he walked over to her "Rouge" he said she opened her eyes and jumped "cheese and rice, you ever heard of knocking!" she growled he smirked "I did, it's a wonder you don't go deft with that music blasting in your ears" he said "you say something, I can't hear you?" she pretended to be deft he rolled his eyes "Rouge, why did you want the decorations to be removed?" he asked she sighed "because, they had no right to barge into my house and decorate it without my permission, it's against the law" she said "so it's against the law to do something nice for a friend?" he asked "no, but I don't have any friends" she whispered "what do you mean, Rouge Tyson and everyone else, sweated there arses off planning and decorating the party for you, and you say they're not your friends?" he said she sighed and looked out the window "they wasted there time" she said "I guess I wasted my own time as well then" he said before leaving she groaned "stupid" she growled she sighed "I wish he would just understand that he'll get hurt if we get together" she whispered before falling into a peaceful slumber.

When Kai reached down stairs all the decorations were gone and everyone was seated in the living room "damn, we worked our arses off and she wants it all down ungrateful bitch" Tala snarled Viper, Sapphire and Storm glared at him, and unknown to the, so did Kai he growled "don't say that again, Ivanov" Storm growled "what if I do, what you gonna do about it?" he taunted she glared at him "enough" Kai said as he walked into the room "lets go" he said to his gang as he walked to the door "now" he growled once he saw they didn't move, he turned around "I said now, move it" he snarled "Kai, come on we just got here" Tala said "yeah, Hiwatari stick around for the party" a female voice said they looked up and saw Rouge, Kai smirked when he saw her she smirked at him and winked teasingly, "so, come on what are you guys waiting for, lets get this party started" she cried they all grinned and suddenly the lights flicked off "happy birthday to you" they sang as a huge cake appeared led by Tyson, they all crowed around it, Rouge stood next to the cake, the candles glow lit up her face suddenly she felt two pair of arms wrap around her waist, "Happy Birthday" a husky voice whispered in her ear she smiled "thanks Kai" she whispered before she blew out the candles and they were submerged in darkness again before someone turned on the lights, "who wants cake?" Rouge asked everyone raised there hand and Rouge cut the cake.

Once everyone had a piece of cake they all sat down in the living room Rouge was curled up next to Kai on the couch, Ray and Storm were sitting on the floor in front of them Viper and Tala were on the love seat and Sapphire and Tyson were on the floor, "I'm bored" Tyson said everyone groaned but Rouge smirked "ok, lets play a game" she said everyone looked at her "ok, what?" Tala asked "first we need something solid and edible" she said "I think there are some cashews in the pantry" Sapphire said before getting up, she returned a few minutes later with a can of cashews she handed them to Rouge "ok, now everyone take one and shove it into your cake" she said everyone looked at her oddly she sighed "just do it" she ordered everyone took one and did as told Rouge smirked "now here's what we do, you have to retrieve the cashew from your cake" she said "that's it, easy" Tyson said her smirk grew "but here's the twist you can't use your hands" she said they all gawked at her like she were mad "ok, 3..2..1..dig" she cried "what happened to go!" Tyson cried but everyone was already digging through there cake "I got it" Storm cried as she took her cake covered face out of her plate and showed everyone the frosting covered nut "aw" Rouge pouted but then began to laugh as she saw everyone's faces "I'll go get some napkins" she said before walking away.

"stay still" she said as she tried to clean up Kai, apparently he and Tala got into a little fight when she was gone "Rouge, stop I'm not a baby" he said as he grabbed her hand she glared and pouted at him he smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips "Kai, stop what if some one sees us" she said "so what?" he asked as he caught her lips with his again, this time she didn't fight back "hey Kai" Tala said Rouge groaned before they jumped away from each other like they were on fire "what are you-," Tala was cut off by Viper "come on you two, Tyson and Sapphire are practically killing each other" she cried Rouge and Kai both raised an eyebrow and followed them out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YES finally it's done it took me forever to get this done, hope you liked it well that's the good news bad news is I haven't got the slightest idea on what to write next, so I need ideas plz R&R thanks sooo much- Jasmine **


	5. When My Sister comes to Town

When Kai and Rouge got to the living room there eyes widened the whole room was shredded to pieces "Tyson, Sapphire enough!" Rouge yelled as she stood between two fighting teens Sapphire growled "no, that ino deserves to suffer!" she yelled "I'm an ino, you should see yourself eat!" Tyson yelled Kai growled "enough, both of you shut up!" he seethed everyone went quite.

"Rouge-kun I'm home" a husky voice said as the door slammed shut Rouges eyes widen in horror "quick everyone hide" she hissed low enough for only the other teens to here they all nod and find a place to hide, Kai was about to hide when Rouge caught his wrist he turned around and smirked "wait here, I got a plan" she whispered in his ear he nodded and sat on the couch Rouge got her backpack and did the same.

Suddenly a tall dark haired man walked in Rouge looked up and smiled "Otou-san" she said as she hugged him he smiled "Sou, msume?" he asked she smiled as she glanced at Kai, she motioned him to come over he looked unsure but went over anyway, Rouge's father looked at him with dark eyes "Anata no onamae wa?" he asked "Hiwatari Kai" Kai said respectfully "ah, a Hiwatari" Rouge's father said "um, otou-san, Kai-sama is over here for a project for school" Rouge said Mr. Inuko nodded and gave Kai a warning look before walking off Rouge sighed in relief and smiled at Kai "you know what, I think he likes you" she giggled "is it safe to come out?" Tala asked peaking out from behind certain Rouge nodded and they all walked out from hiding.

"One more thing Rouge-san?" Mr. Inuko said as he peaked behind the door "uh-oh" Rouge whispered as she realized her father was in the room he glared at them and motioned Rouge to follow him, she sighed before walking away with her father.

"Rouge, nada to-"he was cut off by Rouge "otou-san, tomatte kudasai it" Rouge said "tomatte kudasai nani?" he asked "treating me like a child, I'm 16 already and I can take care of myself, I'm part ookami-youkai if you've forgotten" she growled "gomen Rouge, but why did you lie to me?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder she looked to the ground "I was afraid that you would get mad at me, and not understand" she said he sighed "Rouge, I know it may seem at times like I don't care about you, but I don't want you or your sister to ever think that I don't care about you two" he said as he hugged her she sighed "hai" she said before she walked off and up to her room.

When she got there she saw a midnight blue haired girl with sapphire eyes standing in the middle of her room, she has a black shoulder less shirt and blue jeans on her feet she has brown boots Rouge smiled as she recognized the figure "Ame?" she asked the girl turned and grinned "Rouge-san, I missed you so how's my little nee-chan doing without her big sis around for a while?" the girl known as Ame asked Rouge smiled "good, otou-san barley if ever fights with me anymore, and I've found myself a boyfriend" Rouge stated proudly Ame grinned "that's great, so who's the lucky guy?" she asked "actually I think he's still here, why don't you come down and meet him?" she asked as she led her down the stairs.

She smiled as she saw Kai, he smirked as he kissed her "hey" he whispered she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Kai, I'd like you to meet my sister Ame Inuko" she said as she gestured her sister to come over "Ame this is my boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari" Rouge said

Kais eyes widened as he saw her, Ames gaze darkened "Hiwatari" she growled darkly "Ame" he said Rouge looked at them "you two know each other?" she asked "ha, know each other we went out together, until you cheated on me" Ame said "I didn't cheat on you, I was set up" he said "I saw what I saw, and what I saw was you sucking faces with the head slut" Ame snarled Kai sighed "she tricked me, I would never have cheated on you" he said "so what, a kiss is a kiss, it takes four lips to kiss and two of those were yours" she yelled Kai growled "it was a mistake" he said "no, the only mistake was the one I made, when I trusted you and now you're going to do the same to my sister" she seethed as she grabbed Rouge,

"Ame, let go" Rouge struggled against her sisters grasp "no, he's just trying to charm you so he can get you into bed, I won't let my sister get hurt like I did" Ame said Rouge groaned "no he won't, and if he does I'll deal with it on my own" she seethed as she managed to get out of her sisters grasp, Ame sighed "fine, but if you get hurt by this bakadon don't come crying to me" she snarled Rouge sighed "I won't" she said as she walked back to Kais side he smiled at her "buh-bye" he said Ame growled and slammed the door.

Rouge sighed and closed her eyes tight as she sobbed silently into Kais chest _I hope I made the right choice _she thought and as if reading her mind Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered four words that ment so much to her at that moment "I know you did" she looked up at him with glazed over eyes as a smile grazed her lips "thanks Kai" she whispered before she sighed as Kai led her to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's to attached to him, master" a female voice said as she bowed respectfully the dark figure sighed "I was afraid of this, carry on with the mission anyway Ame, you've done well" he said "thank you, brother" she said as she bow again before leaving, _you will be mine again, Raven you can not hide forever_ he thought as he stared into a mirror of a black haired girl snuggled closely to a slate haired teen his gaze darkened _one day, Raven one day_ he thought as the image faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well one thing's for sure this chapter sucked well to me it did, I've got major writers block so I need ideas, I wrote this out of thin air basically, hm what does Ame have to do with Lord Rukus plan? Why did Lord Ruku call Rouge Raven? Find out next chapter or later so R&R and please send me some Ideas so I can update, Oh and I almost forgot translations:**

**Ame Sky**

**Otou-san father**

**Gomen sorry**

**Sou, msume yes daughter**

**Rouge, nada to-, Rouge what the-**

**Otou-san, tomatte kudasai it father please stop it**

**Tomatte kudasai nani? stop what?**

**Nee-chan sister**

**Hai yeah **

**Ino pig**

**Bakadon Bastard **

**Ookami-youkai wolf demon**

**And if I forgot anything just PM me and I'll translate it for you, or if you have any questions so R&R please. **


	6. Time to Face the Past

**Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had major writers block all week, and sadly it hasn't gone away so I'm gonna need ideas ok well anyhoo this chapter I just wrote it outta the blue so excuse me if it sucks ok well I'm just rambling to make the chapter longer so on with the fic **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LAST TIME:** When Kai and Rouge got to the living room there eyes widened the whole room was shredded to pieces "Tyson, Sapphire enough!" Rouge yelled as she stood between two fighting teens Sapphire growled "no, that ino deserves to suffer!" she yelled "I'm an ino, you should see yourself eat!" Tyson yelled Kai growled "enough, both of you shut up!" he seethed everyone went quite.

Rouge smiled as she recognized the figure "Ame?" she asked the girl turned and grinned "Rouge-san, I missed you so how's my little nee-chan doing without her big sis around for a while?" the girl known as Ame asked Rouge smiled "good, otou-san barley if ever fights with me anymore, and I've found myself a boyfriend" Rouge stated proudly Ame grinned "that's great, so who's the lucky guy?" she asked Kais eyes widened as he saw her, Ames gaze darkened "Hiwatari" she growled darkly "Ame" he said Rouge looked at them "you two know each other?" she asked "ha, know each other we went out together, until you cheated on me" Ame said "I didn't cheat on you, I was set up" he said "I saw what I saw, and what I saw was you sucking faces with the head slut" Ame snarled Kai sighed "she tricked me, I would never have cheated on you" he said "so what, a kiss is a kiss, it takes four lips to kiss and two of those were yours" she yelled Kai growled "it was a mistake" he said "no, the only mistake was the one I made, when I trusted you and now you're going to do the same to my sister" she seethed as she grabbed Rouge,

Rouge sighed and closed her eyes tight as she sobbed silently into Kais chest _I hope I made the right choice _she thought and as if reading her mind Kai wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered four words that ment so much to her at that moment "I know you did" she looked up at him with glazed over eyes as a smile grazed her lips "thanks Kai" she whispered before she sighed as Kai led her to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's to attached to him, master" a female voice said as she bowed respectfully the dark figure sighed "I was afraid of this, carry on with the mission anyway Ame, you've done well" he said "thank you, brother" she said as she bow again before leaving, _you will be mine again, Raven you can not hide forever_ he thought as he stared into a mirror of a black haired girl snuggled closely to a slate haired teen his gaze darkened _one day, Raven one day_ he thought as the image faded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rouge sighed as she sat in her art class bored waiting for the rest of the class to finish there work, she glanced around the room and saw Kai looking at her he smirked at her and she looked away embarrassed that he caught her staring, he looked at her confused and went back to work suddenly the bell rang and everyone handed in there work and left, though Rouge lagged behind the rest lost in her own thoughts "Raven, come back to me" a voice whispered she closed her eyes tight and shook her head "no, I won't you're not real" she whispered "you know you need me, I am your brother and you will be my queen" the voice said Rouge growled "no, stop playing with my head you're not real!" she shouted and the voice vanished, she opened her eyes and everyone was looking at her she blushed and ran, she ran as fast and as far as her legs would carry her, she slammed open the court yard doors and fell on a mound of grass next to a Sakura tree and cried "why, why me, why did I have to be the heiress to the throne, why did I have to have a brother like Ruku?" she sobbed "Rouge?" a male voice asked she looked up into concerned crimson eyes she quickly wiped her tear stained face and smiled "hey, what's up?" she asked cheerfully he looked at her not convinced by her act she sighed "what happened?" he asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around her she leaned into him "he won't give up until I'm back in his grasp" she whispered he raised an eyebrow "who?" he asked "Ruku, my brother" she stated bitterly "your brother?" he asked she nodded "Kai, I'm- I'm scared, he's always going to be looking for me he won't give up until my power is his" she said "hey, don't worry I'll protect you no matter what, ok?" he soothed she nodded as a smile grazed her lips and he kissed her.

"Rouge, it's time" Sapphire said "what, no we can't" Rouge said Viper sighed "Rouge, we know you like Kai, heck we all got someone now but it's where we belong" Storm reasoned "no, I can't leave him" she said "Rouge, listen to us our powers are drained, you might not understand since you're only half demon but we need to go back, or it's over for us" Viper said Rouge growled "fine, you guys want to go back so bad then go, but I'm staying here" she snarled before she walked off they sighed and glanced at each other "come on" Storm said as they joined hands "soul to soul, heart to heart, let us take our depart" they said in union as a blue glow engulfed them and they vanished, Rouge saw them take there leave and sighed "maybe it's time to go back after all" she whispered she sighed as the wind blew

Will we be friends when we grow  
old? is this the end of the line?

I hurt with you I love with you  
the world just seems to get  
in our way  
Is this the end of the line?

She whispered as she walked along the tree line

Oh please don't leave me  
Don't let your heart let go  
We'll find a way  
The journey has only begun  
Is this the end of the line?

As if the elements knew her sorrow the leaves surrounded her as the wind blew

Oh yeah, oh  
Is this the end of the line?  
If you leave I'll follow  
don't let your heart let go  
We'll find a way  
the journey has only begun  
Is this the end of the line?  
Is this the end of the line?

She whispered as she came to the entrance of the school she leaned on the door, "I guess it's time to go back, I can't stay here forever" she whispered as she searched for Kai, she saw him leaning on a locker with Tala, Ray, and Tyson "hey, guys" she said they looked up and she saw sorrow in there eyes "they told you, huh?" she stated they nodded she looked at Kai "Kai?" she asked "why now?" he asked she sighed "I have no other choice, I have to go back my powers will drain, I've become more unaware as time goes by here, my people need me Kai" she said as she looked to the ground he lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb so she was looking at him "don't go Rouge, please stay here with me" he whispered she closed her eyes tightly "Kai please, don't make this harder then it has to be" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek he whipped it away with his thumb "Rouge, look at me" he whispered she couldn't resist his command so she looked at him and regretted it she sighed "I'm sorry" she said and started to walk off but he caught her "Rouge, I love you" he whispered in her ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so evil hahaha cliffy hehe, I'm ok now so what did you think of it? Well R&R and tell me oh and please send me some ideas please ok so that's it for now thanks oh and I don't own the song is this the end of the line? from the Cheetah Girls soundtrack-Jasmine**


	7. Surprise! Bitch Fight!

**LAST TIME: "Kai please, don't make this harder then it has to be" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek he whipped it away with his thumb "Rouge, look at me" he whispered she couldn't resist his command so she looked at him and regretted it she sighed "I'm sorry" she said and started to walk off but he caught her "Rouge, I love you" he whispered in her ear.**

* * *

Rouge turned bewildered by his words, "what?" she asked "I love you" he whispered again, she sighed "Kai, we can't I have to go back" she whispered "then I'll come with you" he said as he pulled her into an embrace "no you can't, Ruku will kill you if you enter his domain, that's to great of a risk I'm not willing to take" she whispered "but it's a risk that I am willing to take if I can be with you" he said she smiled up at him before kissing him on the lips he pulled her closer deepening the kiss she broke away slowly "I'm sorry, Kai" she whispered his forehead rested on hers and her breath caught as she stared up at him "please Rouge" he pleaded she sighed "I don't want you to get hurt Kai, I love you too much to risk loosing you" she whispered he sighed "I don't want to loose you Rouge" he whispered she smiled weakly "you won't, I'll always be with you" she said he sighed "Rouge, please let me come with you, why can't I?" he said "Kai, I've seen my brother kill my parents right in front of me, I've seen him kill some of my most loyal of friends with no mercy and he'll do the same to you if you enter his domain, he'll kill you if you even try to touch me, and I don't want you to get hurt you have to understand" she cried "no, I'm sick of everyone saying that I have to understand, that I have to do everything, I'm not a child I can make dictions of my own, and right now my decision is to go with you" he said she sighed in frustration "Kai, I gotta go" she said and walked off.

Kai sighed "real nice" he scolded himself "hey man, c'mon it's not like you had a relationship going on right?" Tala nudged him Kai glared at him "oh you did" he whispered "well, c'mon you're not jus gonna stand there are ya, go after her man" Ray said Kai looked at him grateful and sped off down the hall.

"Rouge!" Kai called I only run faster tears pouring down my face "Rouge" he called I growled and spun around "what!" I exclaimed as the tears fell faster "what do you want!" I cried as he reached me he wrapped his arms around me bringing me into a warm loving embrace I wanted to fight back but at that moment I didn't care I felt so weak and hopeless I just cried into his shirt "shhh" he soothed my sobs grew harder and more nerve racking "Kai let go" I said as I push him away "no" he said as his grasp tightened I growled "let go" I said as I got out of his grasp I sigh and run off , "I'm sorry Kai I have no other choice" I whisper to myself as I ran for the beach unknown to me that Kai was following .

I stare out to the sea as the wind plays with my hair I smile and breathe in the fresh salty air and sit down on the ledge of the cliff I look up at the sky and glare "so much for friends forever ,eh?" I whisper "what ya mean, girl we're still here" three familiar voices said I shake my head "I must be hearing things" I whisper then a blue haired girl sat down next to me along with a sliver haired girl and a red haired girl my eyes widen I shake my head harder "now I must be going crazy I swear I saw Sapphire, Storm, and Viper" I whisper and open my eyes and they were still there smiling "hi" they said I grin and hug them "oh my flippin god, what are you doing' here?" I ask they smile "we still have lives here" Viper said sarcastically I laugh "oh, I missed my girls" I said and hugged them "air…" Sapphire gasped "Rouge…need" Storm chocked out "air!" they gasped as they breathed as I let go, "does this mean you're still going?" a male voice asked we turn around and see Kai, Ray and Tala with Tyson panting we smile "not anymore" I smiled Kai grinned and twirled me around in the air I laugh and hug him Sapphire and Tyson were hugging Ray and Storm were nuzzling each other and Tala and Viper were making out I smile and bury my head in the crook of Kai's neck sighing contently "everything is back to normal" I whisper as we all watch the sunset.

Rouge walked along the hallway humming silently to herself, she was happy for once in her life and her life was back to normal again she sighed and opened her locker only for it to be closed she smirked "yes, Kai?" she asked as she was pressed to her locker Kai smirked at her as lust clouded his eyes "hey" he whispered before he devoured her lips she smiled as she slipped into the wonderful world of bliss, wrapping her arms around his neck she broke away with a pleasurable sigh "you sure you're not ready?" he whispered into her ear as students walked by she nodded "not yet" she whispered as she smiled at him, a glare crossed her face as she saw the slut brigade walking up to them.

"Hi Kai" Scarlet said as she pushed Rouge away and draped herself over him Kai scowled to himself and shrugged her off but she smiled sweetly and nearly jumped him Rouge growled as she kissed him that's when she broke and she practically ripped Scarlet off Kai "you bitch!" Scarlet seethed as she pulled Rouges hair "slut" Rouge growled as she slapped Scarlet, Scarlet growled and slapped Rouge while she clawed her face "cat fight!" someone called as the students gathered to see the two females face off, "students what's going on!" the principal seethed over the cheers as she made her way through the crowd of students to see Rouge on top of Scarlet clawing her eyes out "Rouge!" the principal cried as she grabbed Rouge off Scarlet, "let me go, that bitch deserves to be beat to a pulp" Rouge cried as she struggled against the grasp, "Rouge, let it go" Kai said as he pulled her to him she sighed as the anger vanished almost instantly Scarlet smirked as she thought she won the fight "oh, poor little Rouge she can't fight her own battles" she taunted Rouge glared "you must be more dense then I thought if you think that I can't fight my own battles, you on the other hand need some serious help" she smirked before she walked off with Kai.

"Stupid bitch, I swear I'm gonna kill her" I growled under my breathe as Kai and I walked down the hallway, "you almost did" he said with amusement as he smirked at me I smile, "true, I did but that's because no one messes with my man" I smirked as I kissed him we made our way through the crowd of students and sat down at our table with Tala, Viper, Sapphire, Tyson, Ray, and Storm they smirk at me "so I heard you taught the slut squad that these boys are off limits" Storm said as she gestured to the guys I nod "hey bitch, stay away from Kai" Scarlet said I roll my eyes "get lost" my tone was final "stay away" she growled I quirk an eyebrow "is that a challenge?" I smirk "more like a threat" she growled "ok so how are you threatening me again?" my voice was sweet but held venom she glared at me "you do know that this means war" I roll my eyes "sweet I'd give for a good war, key word "good" this little fight with you is merely a battle" I smirk as her face turned red with anger she glared at me and stormed off, the whole gang laughed as I smirked "Rouge that was so awesome" Storm laughed as she gave me a high-five I laugh "man that was priceless" Kai howled with laughter as he slung his arm over me I smile and moved closer to him.

Suddenly the bell rang I groan "shit…I got stupid study hall next" I whined "and that's bad how?" Tyson asked I roll my eyes "well for the stupid people who don't know a.k.a. Tyson, the study hall teacher is Mr. Tsumetai" I said they all groan in sympathy "man that sucks" Tala said "no shit Sherlock" I growled "oh touchy" he smirked I glare at him "Tala lay off man" Kai defended Tala winked at me signaling that he was only joking I smile "well if I survive this I'll see you all later" I smirked as I kissed Kai and waved them off before walking into the room.

Kai groaned as he leaned on a wall drenched in sweat "damn, are these people trying to kill us?" Tala groaned as he also leaned on the cool wall "maybe" Kai smirked as he passed the basketball to his teammate "lucky, why do the girls get to have a break from playing while we sweat our asses off" Tala growled "because genesis, they work hard while some of us fool around" Ray said as he shot a basket the whistle blew and they went to get changed.

"Hey" Rouge said as she laced her arms around Kai he smiled as he faced her "hey" he smirked as he kissed her "oh, poor baby you look like you could use a break" she said as she noticed the sweat trickling down his face, he smiled "maybe later we could have a break together" he whispered into her neck she smiled as he nipped her skin making her press closer to him, her skin felt cool from the air condition in the room against his heated skin from the sun, she smirked as he let out a soft moan as she licked his neck up to his jaw "salty" she purred as she winked at him before slowly kissing him on the cheek she walked off with him watching her with a longing stare as lust clouded his eyes.

* * *

**Ok, I am soooo sorry for the long update plz don't hate me or anything I've just been crammed with homework and school I barley have enough time to think of ideas for stories let alone write them, I'm gonna need ideas again I am sorry for the inconvenience of the writers block, I hoped you liked the chapter it took me like a week to write well anyway R&R plz, thanks-Jasmine **


	8. A Dream with Meaning, and New Students

A girl ran down a forest path the hem of her white gown trailed the ground horror showed in her eyes, as a dark figure followed she trembled as its hot stale breath touched her neck she closed her eyes tight waiting for her fate when- BRINGGGGGGG Rouge shot up in her bed cold sweat trickled down her face she groaned as she held her head "fuck" she cursed as she got out of bed and got dressed.

"Well it means something Rouge?" Storm stated Rouge grunted "like what?!" she growled "oh touchy are we?" the red haired boy they had befriend teased Rouge glared deadly at the boy "shut it, Tala" she hissed at the named boy "c'mon Tal, lay off" Viper said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend Tala smirked at the girl and kissed her, Kai watched the scene from his perch on a tree branch he sighed "I knew this would happen, so why did I believe that she could be trusted" he thought grimly as he stared down at the raven haired girl sadly "just when I thought I actually loved her and she loved me in return, she stabs me in the back, no wonder I'm better off alone" he thought before jumping down from his perch on the branch and walked off in the other direction not giving a second glance at the raven haired beauty.

Rouge laughed with her friends as Tyson got bonked over the head by Sapphire for eating too fast Tyson groaned as he rubbed his head suddenly the principal was heard on the loudspeaker "Students please assemble to the main hall we have some new guests that will be introduced" she said everyone started to whisper but soon gathered to the main hall.

Rouge sat down bored in the main hall along with Tyson, Sapphire, Ray, Storm, Viper, and Tala. Suddenly the principal walked up on stage with another fake smile on her face "Students please welcome our new guests Phoenix Lasalandra, and Brook King" she said as two teenaged girls walked up on stage, the first girl walked up to the microphone glaring at the students she had dark black hair and rare piercing green eyes, she wore a black tank top and blue ripped up jeans with brown boots. "Name's Brook King, age 16, favorite color blue, music I like is mostly anything, and my life is none of your business." She said finishing off with a dazzling smile she then walked back to her place.

The other girl walked up to the microphone she also glared at the students she had long blonde hair that goes down to the middle of her back with two crimson bangs framing her face she had piercing blue eyes, she wore a red low cut top with a pair of black pants. She had a gold bracelet on her right wrist. She wore boots that go half way up her leg. She also had a whip tied around her waist. "The name's Phoenix Lasalandra" she said coldly everyone flinched even Rouge. "Is there anything else you would like to tell us about yourself?" The principal asked timidly Phoenix turned glaring at her "no" she said before walking off stage with Brook.

Rouge looked at Phoenix with a raised eyebrow "Why does she look so familiar" she thought as she walked down the hallway Brooklyn made a low whistle "Man, what a babe" he said as his gaze lingered down Phoenix Rouge turned to the gingered haired teen with a sly smirk "You like the new girl, eh?" she teased Brooklyn blushed "No" he lied Rouge laughed "You're lying Brookie, I can tell" she said "How?" Brooklyn asked "Because your nostrils flare" she giggled before walking off leaving the gingered haired teen stunned with a blushing face.

Phoenix glanced at the gingered haired teen a small smirk on her lips; she then walked over to him.

Brooklyn was in a state of shock as he noticed the blonde beauty walking towards him, he was the high school freak and she would be one of the popular people, why was she risking her status by associating with him? Then again this would prob'ly be the only time he would ever have the chance to actually talk to her. "Hi" Phoenix said as she walked up to him it took Brooklyn a minute to figure out that she was talking to him. When he finally figured it out he turned and smiled at her "Hi" he said back "I'm Phoenix" she introduced Brooklyn nodded "I'm Brooklyn" he said.

Rouge sighed as she stared out at the setting sun, a single tear rolled down her cheek but before it could reached the end of her cheek someone wiped it away Rouge looked up at the intruder "Kai?" she asked the blue haired Russian.

Kai nodded and sat next to her "What are you doing here, I haven't seen you all day" she stated looking back at the sun, Kai sighed "Rouge I heard you and Storm this morning" he said Rouge looked at him then at the ground "So you know I have to leave again?" she asked Kai nodded, Rouge sighed "Kai, you know that if I could I would rid the curse but I can't, as days pass here in the mortal realm my powers start to drain and I become more like my demon form, I'll soon crave human flesh…and I don't want my first meal to be you" she said Kai didn't answer or look at her.

Rouge sighed as she looked at him "Please say something Kai, anything" she said almost whimpering Kai looked at her "Why?" he asked Rouge looked at him "It's my burden I was born into the world of fairies and demons, these scars of mortals have tainted my wounded soul, and all of this because of you I was sent here on one simple mission long ago but I soon fell in love…this is a tale of an angel a Gothic Angel" she said and began her story.

Kai looked at her shocked, Rouge smiled at him baring her sharp white fangs "I've always had my pack to look after" she said as she stretched admiring her sleek curves "We always said, that we can run with the night and catch the dawn kicking holes into the sky" she said, she smiled remembering and kicked one leg out as if to prove her words she laughed her fangs showing, "The pack is still around of course but they only see me as a mate now" she said curling up into a ball, she bared her fangs at a familiar pain "I miss them, my pack…mostly my father though he taught me how to be a real wolf and to be strong I guess that's why he picked me to be leader" she said as the sun finally sank into the sky and the moon shown bright into the dark night.

"Why do you care what happens to the girl all of a sudden, inu-youka?" Ruku asked the inu-youka cringed at the harshness in his master's voice though he was used to it, it shocked him a little "I don't, my Lord it's just she's at such a young age-" the inu-youka was cut off "All the more reason for her to be queen" Ruku said, the inu-youka bowed "Yes, master but…" he stopped trying to find a suitable answer to stall his master's plan he suddenly had an idea "You see master…the girl is no longer a girl anymore…she has found and mated with a young male, not of our kind" he said unaware that his words were anything but a lie.

* * *

**Okay I am soooo sorry it took so long to update but I have writers block this took me more then a week to write so if any of you have any ideas please send them to me I will be so grateful, please R&R thank you so much- Jasmine. P.S. I do not own Phoenix Lasalandra she belongs to royalphoenix thanks again for letting me use her, don't fret she'll appear more in the story along with Brooklyn as it progresses. **


	9. An old enemy returns

Rouge glared at the wall as thoughts of last night became more clearer, she sighed "What have I done?" she whispered as she glanced at the sleeping teen beside her she growled ashamed of her actions making the other teen stir she held her breath afraid to wake him, Kai yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around Rouge bringer her closer to him. Rouge sighed but smiled "Should I regret it?" she thought as she soon fell back to sleep.

The dark figure known to be the King of the Dark Realm glared at the two a hiss escaping his lips. "My Lord?" the inu-youka asked as he bowed to his master "How dare her, the heir to the throne mating with a low-life human!?" Ruku yelled outraged his voice echoing off the walls through the entire castle, the inu-youka winced "Master I-"the inu-youka was cut off "You should have done something, you worthless scum!" Ruku growled the inu-youka cringed "Yes master, please forgive me, I am sorry" he said bowing not willing to face his master Ruku sighed his hand rested on his temple "Fine, I can't deal with this anymore you are dismissed from my presence…for good" he said growling a slight red evil spark to his eyes, the inu-youka turned at this horror showed in his eyes as two well built strong men dragged the inu-youka away never for him to be seen again.

"You had sex with Hiwatari?!" Storm screeched Rouge cringed and rolled her eyes "Gee why don't you tell the whole world Storm?" Rouge growled Storm smiled sheepishly "Sorry" she said Rouge smiled "it's okay" she said, Storm moved closer to Rouge "So…how was it?" she asked whispering in her ear Rouge grinned "Well.." she whispered to her and began.

Tala smirked at his friend Kai raised an eyebrow at him as if he were crazy "What?" he finally asked annoyed Tala shrugged his smirk grew "So I heard you finally laid Inuko, eh?" he smirked Kai rolled his eyes "Gee news travels fast" Kai said Tala leaned forward "Sooo…did you?" he asked Kai glanced at him and sighed "so" he sighed "What if I did?" he said with a bold smirk.

Rouge growled annoyed with everyone how they had been asking about her and Kai "ugh can these people understand the word privacy" she thought as more people looked at her with grinning faces mostly from people she knew. She sighed as she came to her locker she growled as she struggled getting it opened, suddenly a hand covered hers and she opened the locker a smile came to her lips but when she turned a scowled greeted her when she saw a man she knew well from the Dark Realm.

He wore armor instead of this realms type of clothing. He had dark maroon hair, with deep mysterious brown eyes, he held a wooden staff in his hand a snake figure with crimsons crystal eye as he stood there he finally spoke in a deep raspy voice "Raven, why did you leave the Dark Realm?" he questioned , Rouge growled, closing her eyes she slammed her locker closed as she turned "Aka, please try to understand that I can't be queen in a kingdom where our people are slaves and the king, my brother doesn't give a damn about them or the kingdom" she said with half amusement, a small wicked laugh escaped her lips as she left him standing there.

Kai walked up to Rogue as she was walking to class, she smiled at him Kai glared at her making her smile disappear "What's wrong?" she asked, Kai gestured to the door where Aka walked out "him" he hissed through clenched teeth Rouge glanced back at Aka and sighed "I just had some unfinished business I had to take care of that's all" she said walking off again.

Kai sighed and walked outside where he saw Aka he growled, "You" he said walking up to him at a fast pace grabbing him by the throat "What business have you with Rouge?" he growled, Aka raised an eyebrow "Rouge, oh I think you mean Raven" Aka said "who?" Kai mumbled Aka smirked as he got out of Kais grasp, Kai raised an eyebrow "Raven, who's Raven?" he asked, Aka's smirk grew "Oh, well she's better known as Rouge to you, but to me and many others she is referred to as Raven the princess and soon to be queen of the Dark Realm" he said. Kai growled his grasp tightened "Tell me what business have you with Rouge?!" he demanded Aka glared with a sly sneer "Why should I?" he taunted Kai pulled him down to his level "Do it, or I'll kill you" he hissed Aka nodded "We're just how you say…good friends" he said, Kai glared "Tell me what you know of this Dark Realm" he demanded and Aka began to tell of the hidden realm, unaware that Rouge was listening.

Brooklyn laughed as he and Phoenix walked around the school campus "I feel like I know you" Brooklyn whispered as he looked at her, Phoenix smiled "same" she nodded as they came to the old Sakura blossom tree Brooklyn sighed as he laid down on the mound of grass Phoenix did the same and stared at the blossoms Brooklyn noticed and smiled standing up and plucking one off for her Phoenix looked at him puzzled, Brooklyn smiled and tucked it behind her ear "There, a beautiful flower for a beautiful women" he smirked Phoenix smiled taking the blossom out of her hair and twirling it around in her fingers "Thank you, Brooklyn" she whispered placing it back behind her ear, there was an awkward silence between the two before Brooklyn finally spoke "Phoenix, I- I think I love you" he said Phoenix looked at him shocked "What?" she asked but the only answer she received was a gentle kiss.

"Sir, I will have the girl here by night fall" Aka said Ruku nodded "Very well, you have pleased me Aka" he said Aka bowed "Thank you, sir" he said "Aka, before you leave I have a mission for you" Ruku said Aka turned "Yes" he said with a raised eyebrow "Along with young Raven also bring that boy she has found as her mate" Ruku instructed Aka smirked and nodded "Yes, sir" he said taking his leave.

Rouge sighed as she walked to her car in the parking lot suddenly she was pulled into the bushes before she had a chance to scream for help the person covered her mouth with there hand, Rouge glared "Don't scream, Raven" Aka hissed in her ear as he removed his hand "Aka, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Rouge hissed "I'm taking you back home" he said making a portal with his free hand showing a black dark area with little light from the moon, Rouge glared "I am not going back, did it ever occur to you that when I left, I left for a good reason?!" she growled as she was dragged into the portal against her will.

When they reached inside the castle Rouge looked around as she saw her friends "Storm, Viper, Sapphire…Kai?!" she said each name as she saw them "What are you doing here?" she hissed to them as she stood next to Kai "You are all here for the Coronation party" Ruku said as he sat down on the throne, Rouge glared as her eyes split and turned more demon like same thing for Storm, Viper and Sapphire "Brother…" Rouge hissed deadly.

* * *

**Here ya go ppl hope everyone liked it plz review I worked really hard on it well anyway thanks and R&R plz-Jasmine**


	10. To Marry a King is to Marry a Monster

Rouge hissed at her brother glaring deadly "You" she hissed Ruku smiled pleased with her deadly reaction "You're the cause of this, you brought us here!" she seethed "No my dear sister, you are the one who brought yourself and your dear friends here" he smirked and glanced at the other teens. They glared at him knowing what he had done to there once well known land. Kai on the other hand was clutching his hands into fists trying to control his anger just looking at Ruku made him want to beat Aka to the ground. He trusted that low-life peice of shit and made him take him to this shithole now Rouge and her friends were paying for his foolish mistake.

He growled ready to strike Rouge sent him a warning glance "_I'll deal with it_" she said to him telepathically Kai went wide "_How can you?_" he stopped mid sentence realizing he was talking through his mind. Rouge made a sneer at her brother. Making Ruku laugh "You still have the fiery spirit I see" he said Rouge growled her eyes flashing a deadly blood red "Why did you bring us here?!" she demanded "For your Cerebration party of course" Ruku said with a toothy grin Rouge raised an eyebrow "Cerebration for what?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"As you may know Rouge you are of right age to take the throne" he stated Rouge growled "I told you I'm not going to take the throne, I could care less what you do with this place" she hissed. Storm glared at her "This is our home, Rouge" she said Rouge grunted "This was our home, now it's just a shithole with an unworthy king" she spat glaring at Ruku.

Ruku smirked and rested on the throne, Rouge scowled at the very sight of the man that proclaimed himself 'Brother' she sighed and stormed off unable to look or even be in the same room as that man, the man who ruined her life at birth. Kai followed along with Storm and the others. Once out of hearing distance and sight Aka turned to his master.

Rouge glared at the sky as the moon shown bright giving off the only light to the dark kingdom "Rouge?" Kai asked as he walked up behind her. Rouge turned and she saw Kai, Viper and Sapphire all looking worried at her. Storm on the other hand glared at the ground as she looked away "How could you do this to us?!" she spat lowly. Rouge glared "I didn't want this, I don't have a choice he's the very reason I ran from this place!" she growled. Storm looked up glaring "You do so have a choice!" she yelled "You can take back the kingdom and make it as it was" she stated "No I can't!" Rouge yelled her eyes pricked with tears. Kai noticed and glared "Leave her be" he said as he walked towards her wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Rouge sighed "No Kai, they're right it's my kingdom if I don't fight for it who will?" she said "I will" Kai smiled softly down at her Rouge smirked "it's gonna be dangerous" she said Kais' grin was his own "Ha, I laugh in the face of danger hahaha" he mocked Rouge smiled at him "I don't see anything funny about this" Storm said her eyes narrowing. "Storm, Viper, Sapphire what are you guys saying?" Rouge asked Storm smiled "Hey, it's our home too y'know" Viper said leaning against the wall. Rouge nodded "Alright then, lets go" she said walking off, they followed her obediently.

"Aka carry out with the plan as followed" Ruku said Aka nodded "yes sir" he said turning "Oh and Aka" he said stopping the young maroon haired man in his tracks "This time make no mistake, run fast and kill swiftly understood?" Ruku barked his eyes narrowing Aka nodded "Yes, your majesty I will not fail you" he said lowly bowing and walking off.

**DREAM**

_A young girl around the age of five sat happily surrounded by people she laughed happily as a young woman around her mid thirties picked her up she smiled warmly at her daughter. "It's time to open your presents" she announced as she walked over to a large dinner table crowed with gifts of all sorts. The girl laughed "Presents!" she giggled clapping her chubby hands. The mother smiled as she watched her daughter open her gifts savoring each crackle of the paper. _

_Once every gift was unwrapped the young girl grinned with joy as she looked around unsure of which one to play with next "Come here you" said a rugged voice as a man about in his late forties picked her up and spun her around "Daddy!" the girl cried wrapping her arms around his neck. The man smiled proudly as he sat her down next to a cake. _

_Suddenly the door slammed open before the girl got a chance to blow out her candles. "Now surely you weren't going to have this celebration without inviting me" said a voice as a young man still in his teens walked up to them. The mother held her child closely to her chest as the father stood over them protectively. "What do you want, Ruku?" he hissed his eyes narrowing at the said man. _

_Ruku gestured towards the young girl in the mothers arms "Never!" the mother said Ruku glared as he pointed a gun at them "Hand the girl over, or die!" he threatened. The young girl whimpered unsure of what was going on "Never you will not have her, Ruku" The father defended "Oh is that a fact" Ruku sneered before the father or mother could say a word there was heard a loud BANG. Ruku smirked as the blood splattered ever where. The young girl stared at her parents thinking it was all a game of fun "Daddy? Mummy?" she asked as she noticed they haven't moved "Wake up, please wake up" she whimpered. _

"_Come now child" Ruku said as his hand folded out to her. The young girl whimpered and grabbed the offered hand unsure of what else to do. "Don't cry it is a weakness you best remember that, Rouge" he said before he walked out. With one last glance back at her parents Rouge followed. _

**END DREAM **

Rouge jolted up in bed panting. Cold sweat trickled down her face and back, she shook with silent sobs. Kai looked at her still fuzzy with sleep her walked over to her "Rouge, you alright?" he asked gently as he wrapped her in his arms. Rouge gripped onto him tightly, as her sobs came harder and more nerve racking. Kai held onto her even tighter tracing soothing circles on her back trying to sooth his mate. Rouge looked out to the window seeing the full moon made her blood turn with life. She wanted to feel her fur bristle Kai and hear his pleasure. She wanted to run with the rest of the night like creatures.

Kai looked at her sensing her thought of the run. He smirked and nipped at her neck as if giving her permission to do as she wished. Rouge looked to him as if unsure of his decision. Kai nodded as if there was no point in argue, Rouge sighed as she nuzzled him before she smiled and made the full change unlike most ookami-youkas she was able to change into the full extent of her species.

Rouge howled with delight as she turned around as if making sure the change was complete. Her grin was a toothy one as her eyes twinkled with the night; she jumped for pure joy as she ran into the field. Her cries were for the moon goddess thanking her for her special gift. Her blood turned with life as she ran fast and strong wanting nothing more then to be one with the night.

When Rouge returned back to the castle she was as happy as ever, Kai smiled at her joy as she changed back to her human form, she looked like some wild forest fairy her hair was tangled with leaves of all sorts she was covered in dirt and smelled of the fresh morning dew. For this Kai loved her all the more, as she lay with him both tangled in each other as if it were their last.

And unknown to them…it was.

* * *

**R&R plz this is the orginal chapter I was going to submit but I couldn't get to the chapter. So I hope you all liked it personally I think it's better then the other chapter and longer oh and don't expect any updates soon 'cuz our internet is down, sorry for the inconvenice everyone. **


	11. Her Past Their Future

When Rouge reached the throne she bowed her head not in respect but only because she couldn't look at the man that sat before her. Everyone brushed their hand over their head in respect as they bowed. Aka smiled a fang showed from under his lip as he looked at his new queen "You will make a great wife, Raven a pleasure for the whole kingdom to enjoy, and even better in bed" he whispered in her ear Rouge growled lowly "Don't you mean mate" she hissed. Kai looked down as he heard knowing she accepted the invitation. Rouge then smirked "Which I still have mind you" she said.

To silence her Aka glared deadly and it screamed for her to do so. Rouge narrowed her eyes as she glanced at her brother who stood proudly "Just make this fast and swift so I can get the hell out of here" she hissed lowly Aka grinned at the idea mistaking her words. "Of course" Ruku said as he turned to his people "Gentle men and Ladies, Brothers and Sisters look before you for here stand your new queen and king!" he announced the crowed roared with pleased claps and howls.

Rouge looked down as she passed Kai and her friends Aka noticed and glared looking ahead "You deserve better Raven and that is what you shall have with me as your mate" he whispered to her "You are not my mate" she stated lowly. Kai heard this and perked up "She still has feelings for me?" he whispered Storm heard "Of course she does, Hiwatari she loves you and respects you that is something to cherish dearly to have a loup-garouxs' trust" she said.

Kai glanced at her and nodded, he then noticed a blonde haired teen he didn't recognized from this realm or the human world. "Hey, Storm, Viper, Sapphire you know that girl over there?" he asked as he pointed to her, the girls shook their heads "No" they said in union. Kai narrowed his eyes as he walked over to her.

Phoenix sighed as she walked around the castle in her red dress he hair was pulled up in a French braid and was tied in a knot her crimson bangs framed her face she looked around as if searching for someone. She was searching for someone the new queen… Rouge. 'I hope Brooklyn is alright' she thought as she looked at the cherry blossom he had given her. She felt even worse as she paced through the portal to get to this realm. She left Brooklyn with only a single note on his dresser; it still broke her heart to think about it. Phoenix sighed 'I have to focus now' she thought as she tried to push the thought of Brooklyn away.

"Hey" Kai said as he reached her Phoenix turned and narrowed her eyes "What?" she asked coldly Kai glared back "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked Phoenix grunted "My name is Phoenix and what I am doing here is my business" she said and walked off again. Kai growled and shoved his hands into his pockets walking off again.

Rouge growled as she stood on the balcony only in a silk black robe, Aka had given to her as a wedding gift. She felt tainted and dirty 'I'm Kai's I gave myself to him, but I actually gave myself to a monster like Aka without a fight' she thought. Aka came up behind her and kissed her neck softly this made the alpha female feel even more unloyal.

She sighed this made Aka look at her "What's wrong, love?" he whispered Rouge growled "I wish you wouldn't call me that" she said looking down "What am I allowed to call you then?" he asked. Rouge turned to him "Rouge" she said as she turned back to face the sky "That is my name now, isn't it?" she smirked. Aka nodded as his hands sank around her waist "If you wish it" he whispered into her hair Rouge said or did nothing but looked toward the sky.

**FLASHBACK**

Two people stood on a church step as it started to rain. The male glared as he stepped back "what are you?" he asked the girl looked down as she walked towards him "Stay back!" he said as he was pressed against the wall. The girl looked down "I was only trying to protect you!" she cried "Protect me from what, you?" he asked coldly Rouge looked down "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked "They would have killed you" she said "they? There are more of them?!" he yelled as he stepped back Rouge whimpered "Please" she whispered.

Aka shook his head "No, you lied to me about being a, a…what are you?!" he yelled Rouge looked down still "I'm a loup-garoux, a ookami-youkai, a wolf demon" she whispered "Y'know I wondered how you knew so much about wolves, now I know why because you are one!" he yelled. Rouge cringed "Stop accusing me of being some kind of monster!" she yelled Aka laughed bitterly "But you are one!" he snarled Rouge looked down even more "No I'm not, and I'll prove it to you" she growled before she turned into a snow white wolf.

Aka went wide eyed as he stared at her terrified and trembling as she advanced. With each step she took he back away until he was cornered and she was right in front of him. She then jumped up and bit him he yelled out in pain as her teeth sunk deeper. Rouge soon pulled away and panted as she stared at him. Aka fell to his knees as he held onto his neck where she had bit him he groaned as his eyes shut tight and his breathing raced. "What…what's happening to me?!" he yelled as he soon transformed into a black wolf then back to his human form but then back to the wolf state.

Rouge backed up as he snarled at her growling. Rouge then sighed as she laid down her paw covered her muzzle in a shame like gesture. Aka stopped his growling as he sat next to her he then transformed into his human state as did Rouge. Rouge sighed as she looked away "Please forgive me" she whispered.

Aka glared as he cut his wrist "You're different from them" he said as he forced out his arm to her. Rouge became dizzy as her eyes turned a golden color from the sent of blood. She growled trying to control her other half. Aka smirked "You see, you can control it" he said "I can control it?" Rouge whispered before his lips descended on hers.

**END FLASHBACK **

Rouge sighed again "Aka, remember how we met?" she whispered. The alpha male nodded "Yes, that's when you turned me into an ookami-youkai" he said nuzzling her neck. Rouge cringed a bit at the thought of his scream Aka chuckled a bit "It was one of the greatest things that ever happened to me" he said. Rouge turned to face him "What's the other thing?" she asked.

Aka blinked a bit "You said being turned into an ookami-youkai was one of the greatest things that has ever happened to you, what's the other greatest thing?" she explained. Aka smirked "Oh that" he said casually before he bent down to her exposed neck he kissed her softly then moved up to her ear "The greatest thing that has ever happened to me is when I met and fell in love with a beautiful ookami-youkai" he said "You" he whispered short after he bit down on her neck.

The alpha female went wide eyed "That is why I chose you to be my mate" he said as he looked at her Rouge looked away "I can't do this" she whispered "But you must you're the queen now it's your born right, Raven!" he growled Rouge turned her eyes flashed a deadly golden "My name is Rouge!" she snarled "And I am not going to be your mate because I already have one who will treat me right better then any ookami-youkai can!" she yelled about to run off but Aka caught her.

He pressed her close to his chest holding onto her firmly as she tried to get away "You came from a long line of leaders Raven it's your right to lead the pack, but if you think you're different then everyone else, you're not just ask the beast inside you she will tell you the truth" he growled before he walked off. Rouge looked down and glared "I am different then any of them my father was the leader of this pack, you should show respect to me" she growled lowly.

Rouge then looked up at the moon "Please Moon Goddess shows me the right mate" she whispered before she jumped off the edge of the balcony and ran off. Aka watched her and glared as a growl escaped. "You think you can run forever you can't you will be my mate, Princess Wolf" he whispered.

Rouge growled as she ran fast and strong she jumped for joy. She smirked as she neared the forest she bounced off a tree to another tree and ran soon a white light engulfed her. A white wolf replaced the girl that ran in the forest. Rouge stopped suddenly as she turned "This should be far enough" she whispered. Suddenly she heard footsteps she narrowed her eyes as the intruder appeared she went wide eyed "Phoenix" she breathed.

* * *

I am so sorry for the long wait and that this chapter was so short but I finally got Phoenix back in here though the problem is I have no clue what to do with her next U sorry, but now I finally put a flash back in even though it was about Aka and Rouge but now you guys know about some of there past which will appear more in the story as it progresses.

**Plus I have major writers block and our internet was down so I couldn't get on. I really need ideas and would be so grateful if you guys could give me some ideas. R&R plz thanks again-Jasmine. (P.S. Loup-garoux means the same thing as ookami-youkai I'll prob'ly use both of them or jump around with each.) **


	12. Differant Scars, Differant Worlds

**LAST TIME: Rouge stopped suddenly as she turned "This should be far enough" she whispered. Suddenly she heard footsteps she narrowed her eyes as the intruder appeared she went wide eyed "Phoenix" she breathed. **

Rouge glared fiercely at the elder teen. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

Phoenix smirked "Looking for you" she stated in a rather bored tone only making the black haired girl angrier.

Rouge glared still as she looked away

"You shouldn't have followed" she hissed

"Yet I did, so what are you going to do about it" Phoenix smirked.

Rouge glared as she turned walking pass the blond and into the castle. Phoenix sighed as she followed her.

Aka smirked as he noticed Rouge walk into the room "Nice of you to come back, Raven" he smirked she ignored him.

Aka blinked "I see no reason for you to ignore or hate me, Raven" he said walking up behind her.

Rouge glared as her teeth clenched together stopping her from growling.

"Maybe it's because you're an allay of the most hated man ever, who I dare call my brother, my brother who killed off my parents right in font of me, I think I have a right to hate you" she hissed.

Aka looked down "I had no intentions or any part of your family's' death, Raven" he said softly.

Rouge growled "Bull, you had ever intention of doing so" she hissed.

"It wasn't my fault, how many times must I say it!" Aka growled.

Rouge glared "Are you just going to lie to my face every time we have some kind of discussion?" she asked.

Aka sighed seeing no real point in having this argument. "Why can't you just let it go, Raven?" he whispered.

"I'll never let it go! You have no idea what you put me through!" she yelled.

"Rouge! Lady Moon has turned sides!" Phoenix chimed in, stopping the two bickering.

Rouge turned to her. "But the Lady swore to us that she would never-"

"Yet she has, now poor little Raven what do you plan to do" Aka's sneer mocked her confidence as he gazed at her.

Rouge grunted "I shall follow out the original plan as we instructed, dear poor Aka" she said. Her finger tips gently grazing his skin from under his neck as she passed him. He smirked as if daring her to make the final cut.

She looked at him, a mixture of disbelief and awe. Kai watched her his eyes cold, yet the tear sliding down his cheek mocked his poor attempt to cover his emotions.

'Everything seemed so easier before, screwing girls for fun and mocking their tears as they ran out of the house.' He thought.

'But ever since I've met Rouge, it all changed' And boy did it ever change.

A slight smile crossed his lips at one memory. 'I can still remember the day when I found out of my wolf's little secret, the day when my world changed'. He thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Why is it that you seem so different then others I've met?" he asked, walking into the fairly large house of the Inuko family. "I like many have my own secrets, Hiwatari" her voice floated over the still air like a ghost. _

He smirked a bit. She still wasn't used to him back then. But he soon learned the secret of the Inuko family.

"_Have you ever wondered why the word 'Inu' is in my name, Kai?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow, he wasn't particularly interested in her family name or past. _

_Just the thought of screwing her. _

_Yet he nodded reluctantly. _

_A small sneer formed over her lips. "The word 'Inu' means dog, I like the past Inukos have the same blood trait" she said. _

'And I soon found out of that special blood trait' he thought.

"_All of the Inukos have this trait, a gift from Lady Moon" she whispered as she shut the blinds. Her eyes turned a misty amber. And he blinked, thinking it only a trick of the setting. _

"_Lady Moon? As in the Moon Goddess of witchcraft, you don't actually believe in that stuff?" he grunted. _

He never was one for magic or tricks, even as a kid.

_Rouge glared deadly at him. Sharp white fangs bared. "Don't you ever mock the name of Lady Moon" she growled. She pinned him to the wall. Hands now baring sharp claws. A muzzle that was no longer meant to speak. He went wide eyed at the creature before him. _

_No longer girl, No longer beast. _

_Stuck in between of two different worlds. _

"_What are you?" he asked, a mixture of horror yet awe. _

_Legs extended as bones crunched and popped into their rightful places. _

_A face demented, snout now long and nose wet. Eyes baring a secret that was never meant to be told. _

"_I am of ookami-youkai blood, a loup-garoux, werewolf...a creation of Lady Moon" yet these words were true, they came from a mouth not meant to speak. _

"_A monster..." _

_The howls hung and leaves crunched into the midnight sky. _

_She was no longer of this world._

"_I'm sorry" words whispered for only the Lady._

_Yet all the fair wolf girl spoke to were dead. _

**END FLASHBACK**

She could never really understand why she had trusted Kai with her secret. A meat boy, not of her kind nor blood. And no matter how much she longed for him to be so. It was a wish never meant to come true.

She choose him as her mate.

Yet he casted her away.

Both of two different worlds.

And unforgettable love.

And a remarkable story to tell.

The plan is in motion.

Howl to the moon and seek the answer.

Young lady so fair.

You are not of this world

A monster of truth

You will find love.


End file.
